


Clumsy

by bestwithalisp



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, ben solo is a sexual deviant, lake fucking, reader is really clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwithalisp/pseuds/bestwithalisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are working to repair some damaged control panels for the Resistance, Ben comes home and offers to supervise some extra work on the Millennium Falcon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Lady_Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Ren/gifts).



The stairs seemed extra slippery today.

That was your first thought maneuvering through the underground hallways of the Resistance Base. The entire area was crudely built–made quickly with explosives, the dwelling quarters of the main centre were cold and accented with bare rock. The pathways were chipped in, the steps carved alike, quickly created to hardwire components and tracking systems where your crew couldn’t be detected. Yet here you were, finally able to program some of these new consoles for your team. Surely enough you took one final step, and the box of wires you were holding spilled out of your arms. Curse this idea that you would someday grow up and not be clumsy. 

You quickly bent down to retrieve the threads scattered across the stairs, several of the tucking away between the cracks of the stairs and the wall. 

“Fell again?”

The familiar voice was always welcomed. It was commanding, yet kind, as you looked up to see General Organa herself offering her hand out to you as a brace while you gathered to your full height, wires in tow. You shook yourself off and responded with a short and embarrassed, “Thank you, General” as the two of you walked side by side to the base. Your relationship was beginning to draw closer with Leia since she had introduced you to her son, Ben. He had courted you around for a little while, taking you on several dates, neither of them even close to the last. He was always so unpredictable, but he seemed to show more than a little interest in you. 

“I can’t begin to tell you how much we appreciate your efforts here…a-and outside of work…with Ben,” you watched her eyes trail off behind you, her expression falling into deep thought. She trying to grasp onto anything for vocal leverage, until she found the tracking console, gripping her thoughts, "Without your help, our devices would still be in the final stages of prototypes" she grabbed your arm and stopped you in your tracks, spinning you around to face her, “I mean it. Listen, I know you have been working quickly to gain our controls back, I wanted to offer you another temporary job position.”

You couldn’t bring yourself to answer. You had several wiring circuits to recreate after this one, each of them as intricate and original as the next, but she was your superior–before this position, a princess. You shifted your feet and fumbled with the box, 

“Anything, General,”

She smiled, showing her graceful age lines around her youthful eyes. She was more contented than her usual self, the worry marks scurrying from her forehead and you knew. You knew Han was due back today along with her son, and this always made Leia more happy than any other successful mission possible. She gently placed a hand just above your elbow, curling her fingers gently around it kindly as she spoke,

“Han is getting older,” her mind was lost in the distance, “he is still more stubborn than ever, but with him not being able to repair the Falcon as much as he likes, and Chewie’s work load stacking up, I was wondering if you would be inclined to rewire some of the hyperdrive…update it a little so they aren’t constantly tinkering while they’re home. He never believes this but sometimes I actually want to see him and my son” her smile turned more playful, encouraging your lips to turn up and crack a small grin back. 

You nodded in agreement, and she turned to go back up the staircase while you tossed the box quickly up in your arms to maintain a less awkward grip on it. 

The most obvious work was apparent at the station nearest to you. You kneeled down with your tangled mess of wires, screwdrivers and clippers, grasping for the size needed to dislodge the cover. It popped off quickly, and you were able to start untying the rounds of wires strung together with tape. You began coupling some of the corroded male ends on the motherboard with new, freshly cut yellow ropes, winding them back into place and screwing the system back into place. 

You heard bustling in the distance, several muffled voices talking over one another, growing louder from…advancing? Or were they just yelling? You began rummaging back through your wires, prepping yourself for the next job, and a powerful yell startled you as you got up, landing the top of your head right under the table of the console, vibrating the buttons on top. The impact would not have been so awful if the sound didn’t vibrate off of the walls, stopping the voices mid-sentence. You gained your vision, and there was a hand pulling you up from under the console by your elbow. When you finally reached your full stature, you sight was blocked with a broad chest expanding out to visibly muscular shoulders, covered only by a thin garment. 

“Did I scare you?”

You gathered your thoughts, and looked to where the voice came from. He always seemed to have a genuinely concerned expression and he was most definitely always hypnotizing. You wished nothing more than to wrap your lips around his, pulling him tight to you, if not for his parents standing behind him in an apparent outrage.

At this instance, your mouth opened but you couldn’t find the words, he was completely encapsulating. His honey gaze bore into yours expectantly, a few strands of waved locks falling over his freckled face as he leaned to look at you. He was waiting for an answer, you realized, as you rolled your lips back together into a tight line and stuttered your way through your reply.

“N-no, I just wasn’t looking where I was…where I was going. I wasn’t really expecting anyone to come down here…you know, with the repairs being ongoing.”

Shit. How did he always manage to do this to you?

He was humoured by your response, barely a noticeable pull of a smirk came over him and he released your arm, moving it to lift your chin to his. You heard a shout coming behind him and he turned to acknowledge the voice; the General was back again along with her familiar partner, Han Solo, the very man you were contracted to. Another loud shout of “Ben” came from Han, awakening you from your trance, and he turned back purposefully–almost readying himself for another bout of argumentative discussion. Their chatter had just begun again, when Leia cut them both off of their tangents, directing her attention to you and explaining your position aboard the Millennium Falcon over the next several days. Han gave a dismissive gesture at you, his voice lowering, but you knew he was disapproving of your presence on his ship. You couldn’t help but feel slightly offended by his open reluctance, his mouth running a mile a minute at Leia while you turned your face back to Ben in the thick of it and you realized since he had walked over his eyes were still on yours. 

He turned back as you gazed at him and cut them both off with a wave of his hand,

“The Falcon is becoming a dangerous craft to navigate with. Perhaps you should consider a professional to upgrade some of the hyperdrive’s units” his voice was deep and to the point. 

After a few more exchanges you heard Han take a deep sigh as he looked over at you, almost defeated by both Leia and Ben,

“If you’re gonna do the work, kid, you’re going to show up tomorrow. Early. I have somewhere to be by the afternoon and you’re not fixing my baby without a supervisor”

Leia turned back to him with a disapproving “Han,” but was shortly cut off by Ben who guided the following plan.

“If you’re busy, I’ll oversee preparations on the Falcon, I’m sure you could use some time together, _Old Man_ ,” he turned back to you before he walked out “I expect you at the site by 06:00, but earlier is better”

——————————————————————————

Waking up at this particular time was an annoyance you weren’t used to. It would have helped if you weren’t thinking far too much about the person who had helped you yesterday, that walls of pleasurable anxiety building as you realized it would just be the two of you on a small ship working together. You gathered your wits, changing into your coveralls, pulling your boots up over your suit, and stuffing your tools into your holster belt. You made a stop by your work bay and scrounged up some extra parts, along with a couple of circuit diagrams to direct the project, and made your way to the docking station. 

Between your resting area and the landing space was a beautiful lake, small and pristine. You could just make out the small ripples through the trees, as it glistened against the sunrise. You turned yourself back to the landing bay, when you felt something strong push into your head–a deafening blow to the back of it almost as if you had been hit. 

_Come over here_

It sounded like Ben, but you couldn’t be sure, especially since he was nowhere near your general vicinity. Still, you turned yourself to see if he was behind you. The voice reiterated it’s request:

_The lake. Come over here._

This must have been his plan from the beginning: ensuring you show up at some ridiculous hour to spend a little extra time with you. The thought wasn’t so bad, but you were still dull from missing out on several morning hours of rest. You found yourself turning into the voice, the pressure on your head dissipating as you stumbled through the thickets blocking much of the lake’s beauty. Quick whips of branching slinging back and murkier tundra were changing rapidly until you came to the shore. Several dead heads were washed up against it, one of which contained Ben’s clothing neatly piled over the bark. You had come to this stage before, stripping down with him, allowing him to explore your flesh while you gave into his ministrations. 

You heard someone call out, and you flicked your eyes up to where he was. There wasn’t a flaw on him, his broad shoulders flexing, rolling onto his biceps that were lifted to sift his fingers through wet hair. You studied his bare form, dumbstruck by both his beauty and lack of shame, your cheeks reddening at the sudden realization that this was a public access body of water. You shook your head towards him and smiled, while he waded towards you. 

“The water is warm for the morning. Join me,” his voice was playful, yet stern.

You couldn’t help but bring yourself into a bashful laughter, shifting yourself onto your other foot.

“Are you out of your mind? Someone could see us,” you gestured towards your resting station, “you also forget that there are perfectly functioning shower stalls back at the base.”

He was taking measured steps towards you now, almost mockingly, the waves of water making contact with the shore in an unnatural even pace. 

_If you don’t come in here, I’ll carry you in_

His voice again. Even though not a word came from his mouth. How could he do this?

You folded your arms across your chest, pursing your lips and mouthing a “no” to him as he advanced on you. He was far enough out of the water for you to notice his cock twitching. You were surprised at how the temperature of the water didn’t affect his basic want for you just now. You placed your weight on one hip, planting yourself there while he reached the end of the water. You weren’t going to give into him here–he could at least wait until you were inside the Falcon. 

When he was within inches of you, he moved his hands down and placed your weight evenly on your hips, leaving you to wobble your way into another stance. His fingers caressed the outline of your work belt, finding the clasps and unfastening it, letting it fall off your body. His touch was all-consuming, and his scent still lingered, regardless of the natural undertones of the fresh lake wafting from him. You felt yourself slipping out of control while he slid his hand back up your abdomen, followed to between your breasts, finally coming to cup your jaw. Your head tilted on reflex to match his face as he leaned down and teased your lips, pulling yours up, but not coming into a full connection. You leaned back into him, a silent beg for more but felt yourself being fully hoisted into the air, thrown over his shoulder as he gripped your ass with one hand, turning and carrying you–fully clothed–into the water. 

You struggled to break free, but he didn’t place you down until you were waist deep, the cold feeling electrifying you through your coveralls. It was much harder to walk through less gravity with the bulky clothing on, but I suppose it was Ben’s way of punishing you for disagreeing to his ridiculous request. He held fast to you, pulling you in by the zipper of your suit and pushing some of the hair out of the way from your face before leaning in and placing a more meaningful kiss to your lips. You welcomed it, practically hanging your mouth open immediately, taking in his tongue, pushing it against your own, the sensation almost more wet than the body of it you were treading in. You moved your arms up, not daring to pull anymore of your body into the water now that you got used to the sensation, instead moving them over his slickened pectorals, snaking your way around his neck and burying your fists into his wet locks. 

You felt his hands work to free you of your uniform, unzipping the front and peeling it down your shoulders, as you felt moisture enter underneath it, a new sensation of bizarre temperature change hitting you as your outermost layer was being removed. You struggled to dislodge your boots between the lack of balance and how far his jaw was locked on you, almost falling over as the finally were pulled free, thanks to the mud and the constant rippling of water. You wiggled the rest of the way out of your bottoms that attached to the zipper, the clothing floating upwards into a giant heap that Ben fished out of the water and threw to the shore in one solid pitch. He refused to pry his lips from yours–working his hands back over your undergarments, feeling the curves of your belly, digging his thumbs into your flesh slightly while he worked his way up to your chest, his curious hands grazing over your hardened nipples, rolling them in his thumb and forefinger over your shirt, causing you to gasp lightly in his mouth. 

Had you felt any shame from before, it was quickly floating away, very much like your footwear, that was being carried by the aggressive rippling of your forms shakily moving into one another, the feeling of want expressed with each small wave. You pulled away just enough from his lips to look up and him, and his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, needing your tongue against his again. Without warning he pulled you up out of the water by your hips, your hands grasping tight around his neck as he threw you onto you back into the shallow water that licked the shore. The feeling was just as shocking as before, and you weren’t exactly sure anymore what Ben’s idea of “warm” was, but you allowed him to guide you into this new experience. He pinned you to the sandy floor by his hips, a mixture of pain and arousal was rising up in you as he took you by your face and forced access into your mouth with his tongue. It was almost painful how hard he was gripping your head, but you washed the idea of it away, melding into his movement as a new type of heat pulsated into your thighs. 

His hands left your face, quickly sliding down to the edge of your undershirt, and hooking under it with flat palms. His need for you was unfolding faster than his patience and when he realized that your top was sticking to you from the sopping against flesh and material, he fisted both hands against the fibers and ripped it to your neck. You let out a small gasp in what could have been either arousal or frustration–he knew you had to go back to work in these garments. 

He quickly worked down to your shorts which were already form-fitting, but stuck even more now that they were soaked. He wasted no time in destroying those as well, ripping them perfectly up the center seam, just two pieces of fabric stuck to your leg on either side, your folds were bare for him to enjoy. 

He leaned back onto his feet, his face seemed to be somewhat admiring his work, sadistically enjoying your figure peeking out under torn fabric. You felt trickles of water lapping at the sensitive flesh in your centre, it was just enough to crest at your clit before coming back down again, the process repeating itself at a quick pace, and you arched your back into the water, breaking a small moan. 

He noticed your pleasure, jealousy overcoming him that it was the water dragging you closer, and he moved his thumb to depress onto your tongue, holding your jaw open while he spoke.

“Public lake. If you’re too loud, someone will come looking for the culprit. I suggest you keep quiet while you’re being fucked by it.”

You realized he wasn’t joking, he was truly upset that you were being stimulated by the cold water. He released your face as you leaned up to greet him in a hurried kiss before your face grazed to his ear and whispered, 

“Why don’t you fuck me and show me how much better it is?”

You weren’t exactly sure of his little scheme, nor were you certain how it would be. You had only played around with each other during your last few experiences with him, but you had never gone this far. The thought of it thrilled you–he was a man in a power position with the Resistance, the son of Royalty and heroes, and yet here he was, bare in front of you, lifting himself up and pushing your thighs apart, meeting more cold water as goosebumps traveled down your legs. His hands lightly traveled down your skin, placing the pad of his thumb on the area being worked by the water, rotating it gently and watching you almost possessively to see your reaction. You arched your back into the circles he was making, sharp whines falling from you as he hit that perfect spot. You heard the trickles of water rustling around you as he resting himself back on you, his hand moving to position himself at your entrance, while his other hand braced around your cheek, pressing his lips up to yours quickly before pressing the tip into your folds. 

You looked up, mouth agape, as he pushed into you at a brutally slow pace, every ridge and vein catching as your hips split open granting reluctant access for the tumescence of his dick, while you let out a languid scream.

“Gods, you’re so _big_ ”

You could hardly mouth the words as he pulled back out, thrusting in quickly once more, and you could swear you heard a small laugh puffing through his lips. His motions were erratic and unpredictable. He was playing with you, wanting to know what made you tick under his relentless grip. He pushed himself up mid-thrust, reached over to the side, pulling your leg up to his shoulder, and turning his head from you to graze his lips over your calf while he fucked you raw. Nothing was muffling your sounds as he pressed right onto your nerves, angling his hips upwards to catch on them with every thrust. Between your sobs of pleasure from both the heat he was giving you and, what felt like ice licking at your cunt front the water, you could barely last much longer, the molten feeling in your stomach was bubbling too far and you couldn’t tease it by edging it back. His last thrust brushed perfectly in time to the water and you cried out, a massive convulsion followed by another pulse, and you were throbbing around his length, your walls trying to draw him in further, while he moved his hand over to your face, stroking your hair neatly. 

You felt yourself swell with confidence and grasped around his neck, pulling his head down to yours, stretching your leg down closer to your chest as he closed the space between you two. you placed open mouthed, single second, kisses on his lips, drawing back slightly to turn it before doing it again, and it felt as though he were growing inside of you with each erotic movement from you. You arched slightly further into him, working to push your chest with his, but he had another idea, his mouth openly dragging across your cheek and down to your jaw. He nipped just under the bone and made his way down your throat, finally settling in the crook of your neck as his thrusts hit your core deeper, pushing your ass up further against the sand. 

Pleasure gave way to pain, as the particulars ground further into your backside, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say anything other than contented sighs due to his approving moans. He craned his face to your ear and whispered,

“This is the tightest little pussy I’ve ever worked open. I can’t get enough of it,” 

You must have moaned just right at that statement because all you felt was a harsh shudder of his muscles, as though he was lifting something incredibly heavy for a long amount of time, his dick throbbing incessantly inside of you, cum intermingling with your own. He rose from your ear, staring at you as though he were possessed, feeling your emotion as you both settled down from the temperature in the now very warm lake. He let your leg come down to one side, pulling himself out of you while he grabbed your forearms, rising you up to a seated position, cupping your face with both hand and working your lips with his again.

He helped you rise out of the water, the sudden feeling of wind hitting your bare bodies had you rushed to find anything dry enough to wear. He tossed his shirt over to you which toppled over your form as you put it on. He shot a small smile at you, dragging his pants up around his hips, legs still sopping with water. You quickly reached for the rest of you items, except for you boots which were long forgotten in the depths of the water now. You turned your gaze back up at him and said, 

“So this was what you wanted today?”

He walked over to you carefully, his arms pulling you by the small of your back into his bare chest, his other hand sifting through the soaked tendrils at the back of your head, turning it upwards to meet his gaze. He left a small kiss on your lips and stated with a dark undertone, 

“It’s what I want later too.”


End file.
